Hechizo en navidad, regresión
by mari.chan.906
Summary: Como una pequeña travesura hace que pasen una navidad inesperada con las personas menos esperadas de una forma extraña.


**Buenas noches, les traigo un pequeño oneshot, es un regalo de navidad, disculpen la tardanza, espero que lo disfruten n_n**

 **Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas, besos y abrazos virtuales, se les quiere mucho.**

 **Nota: Los personajes de KSB le pertenecen a Hinako-san, yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes para mis historias :)**

 **Advertencia: Pues, no hay ninguna en realidad, salvo los errores ortográficos que se me pudieron haber escapado o.O**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único: Hechizo en navidad, regresión**

 **.**

Había cosas que no se podía explicar con facilidad y lo que le estaba pasando en esos momentos a cierta pareja conformada por Morinaga Kunihiro y Masaki Junya era uno de esos sucesos inexplicables. El mayor de los Morinaga no entendía como una simple visita a Nagoya para pasar las fiestas con su hermano menor terminó en desastre.

—Esto es una locura—renegaba el chico de cabellos marrones mientras sentía como alguien colocaba algo en sus cabellos—Tetsuhiro, deja de ponerme flores en el cabello—

—Pero si te quedan bien niisan—respondía con voz infantil un niño de aproximadamente cinco años que antes del desastre era un jovencito de unos 25 años.—

Kunihiro iba a reclamarle, pero una voz hizo que se callara y tanto él como su ahora pequeñito hermano menor, hicieron que voltearan para dirigir su atención al causante del alboroto.

—Ya te dije que me sueltes, anciano—reclamaba un pequeño niño de cabellos claro de aproximadamente siete años—solo quiero irme a mi casa, estoy cansado de estar en este lugar que huele mal

—Tatsumi-san, entiende que debemos esperar para ver si existe una forma de que vuelvas a la normalidad—Masaki Junya trata de hacer entender las razones de su estadía en esa extraña casa de empeños al pequeño Souichi quien estaba haciendo puchero en esos momentos, el niño quería irse a casa, estaba harto de esperar y no hacer nada, además que no le agrada estar en compañía de esos dos adultos, además que le enfadaba aún más que el otro niño se la pasara feliz sacando las flores de quien sabe dónde y ponerle a un muy serio Kunihiro.

—Te dije que dejaras de jugar con eso, Tetsuhiro, porque mejor no vas con Masaki a jugar

—Pero yo quiero estar con niisan—dijo el pequeño Tetsuhiro quien comenzó a poner ojitos llorosos los cuales hicieron sentir culpa a Kunihiro, aunque también causó enfado a cierto rubio platinado.

—Oye, ¡por qué le haces llorar! —exclamó Souichi mientras abrazaba al pequeño de cabellos azules de manera protectora el cual se había sonrojado por el abrazo—Él solo quiere adornar tus horribles cabellos—

Masaki mirara desde una esquina la escena con gracia, se había percatado que desde que Tatsumi se había vuelto un niño expresaba mejor sus emociones, pues no se avergonzaba en abrazar Tetsuhiro en todo momento siempre buscando cuidarlo.

—Lamento hacerlos esperar—interrumpió la voz de una mujer mayor acompañada de una jovencita de unos 12 años la cual había sido la causante de la situación en la que se encontraban—Mi nombre es Kaede, mi nieta ya me explicó lo sucedido.

La ancianita los dirigió a una habitación aledaña a la que se encontraban, lugar donde se encontraban diversos y números frascos con contenidos de dudosa procedencia, uno de ellos el causante de crear el gran destello que transformó en niños a Morinaga Tetsuhiro y a Tatsumi Souichi, ambos conservando una pequeña parte de sus recuerdos.

Kaede se encargó de explicarles que el hechizo no era permanente, que su efecto solo duraría, a lo más, un par días, esto causó cierta indignación en Kunihiro, pues había esperado que le dieran el antídoto para tan extraño hechizo.

—En estos momentos no poseo los ingredientes necesarios para preparar un antídoto, Morinaga-san—habló Kaede calmadamente al chico con lentes que parecía perder la paciencia, algo raro en él, aunque la ancianita suponía que eso se debía a la preocupación que sintió cuando vio a su hermano convertido en un niño—Tardarían semanas para que me lo trajeran, lo bueno es que la fórmula que usó mi nieta era una de prueba por eso sus efectos no son permanentes.

—Lo siento tanto, no era mi intención involucrarlos—habló esta vez la niña quien realmente se veía arrepentida por su travesura del día, no había esperado chocarse con un par de jóvenes que parecían estar discutiendo y que su pequeño frasco se le cayera haciendo que su contenido fuera liberado en forma de vapor que después pasó a ser un resplandor que transformó a la joven pareja de hombres—De verdad lo lamento mucho.

Masaki se dirigió a Kunihiro dándole entender que ya era hora de irse y que no debería seguir molesto por la situación, el Castaño miró primero a su pareja y después dirigió su mirada hacia la niña, después de soltar un gran suspiro, le hizo saber que ya no estaba enojado con ella, pero si le advirtió que tuviera cuidado la próxima vez.

Una vez terminada la charla, el grupo de jóvenes con dos niños incluidos se fueron de esa casa de empeño, nunca pensaron que algo como la magia se practicaba en ese lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

—Tatsumi, ven aquí, ¡necesitas tomar un baño! —ordenaba Kunihiro mientras trataba de capturar a un escurridizo Souichi quien no quería bañarse, este prefería seguir jugando con la harina la cual lo había ensuciado el cuerpo completo—

—¡No quiero! —

Kunihiro poco a poco estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero trataba de calmarse mientras las risas de Masaki y Tetsuhiro no le ayudaban para nada, esos dos se la pasaban de lo más divertidos, pues Tetsuhiro obedecía casi todo lo que le ordenaban, en esos momentos el niño de cabellos azules ya se encontraba bien bañado y cambiado, tuvieron que comprar ropas de niño para ellos. Masaki se estaba encargando de secarle el cabello para después comenzar a peinarle, Tetsuhiro parecía contarle algo gracioso porque sacaba sonrisas a Junya.

—Es una linda historia, Tetsuhiro—

El nombrado sonrió enormemente mientras abrazaba fuertemente al rubio, este le correspondió el abrazo, Kunihiro veía con ternura la escena, pero el niño que con tanto trabajo había atrapado para bañarlo no pensaba igual.

—¡Suéltame!, ¡no quiero bañarme! —gritó, pero Kunihiro pudo notar que ese grito no parecía estar llenó de molestia, sino de tristeza.

—Tatsumi, ¿qué te sucede? — trató de hacer sonar su voz más comprensiva, el castaño no se consideraba bueno tratando con niños, esa tarea siempre se le había facilitado mejor a Masaki y a Tetsuhiro—No me voy a molestar si me lo cuentas...

Para sorpresa del mayor, Souichi asintió, parecía cansado, entonces lo dirigió al baño para prepararlo para su ducha, pudo notar que, en el camino al baño, Souichi miraba de reojo en dirección a Masaki y a Tetsuhiro. No tuvo que ser genio para entender que le estaba sucediendo al pequeño sempai, el pequeño tiranito estaba celoso.

Ya en la ducha, Kunihiro se estaba encargando de lavar el corto cabello de Souichi, le alegraba que no lo tuviera largo porque si no estaría batallando para lavarle. En medio del aseo, Souichi renegaba de lo tonto que era Tetsuhiro, que esto y que lo otro. Kunihiro no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar del tono molesto que usaba Souichi pudo percibir lo mucho que quería tener la atención de su hermanito menor.

Una vez terminado el baño y de haberle ayudado a vestirle, Souichi salió de la habitación completamente limpio, Kunihiro salió detrás de él, antes de entrar a la sala pudo escuchar un "gracias" por parte del menor.

Tal vez cuidarlos no era tan malo como había imaginado que sería al inicio.

Ya en el comedor, el almuerzo preparado por Masaki con ayuda de Tetsuhiro ya se encontraba servida, los dos ya mencionados solo estaban esperando por los otros dos integrantes del lugar. La comida pasó tranquila, Kunihiro se encargó de ubicar a Tetsuhiro al lado de Souichi, este parecía avergonzado en todo momento, pero sabía que se encontraba feliz.

—Serías un gran padre, Kunihiro—susurró Masaki en la oreja del castaño causando que este se estremeciera—No creas que no me dado cuenta la forma como te está tratando ahora Tatsumi, él parece confiar ahora en ti.

—Hablas como si lo que hubiera hecho fuera algo sorprendente, además es mejor así porque no me hubiera gustado pasar la navidad perdiendo los estribos.

Masaki sonrió y después le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de pararse y levantar los trastes que se habían utilizado para el almuerzo.

Tetsuhiro quiso ayudar también, pero Kunihiro le detuvo y le dijo que mejor fuera a jugar con Souichi que a este no le gustaba que lo dejen solo.

El pequeño Souichi frunció el ceño ante el comentario, pero también sus mejillas se enrojecieron, Tetsuhiro haciendo caso a las palabras de su niisan, tomó de la mano de Souichi y se lo llevó a la sala para jugar con alguno de los cubos que le habían comprado en el camino de regreso al apartamento.

Tanto Masaki y Kunihiro pensaban en hacer la cena navideña y pasar la navidad en el apartamento, no era el plan inicial que habían tenido cuando llegaron a Nagoya a visitar a Tetsuhiro, pero al menos pasarían las fiestas juntos, pero una llamada al celular el cual parecía pertenecer a Souichi cambió sus planes nuevamente.

Se trataba de Kanako la cual llamaba para invitar a su hermano y a Morinaga a pasar la navidad con ella y el resto de la familia, tal parecía que Souji, Tomoe, Kurokawa e incluso Isogai había ido a visitarlos.

El rubio había sido quien había recibido la llamada, no conocía a la tal Kanako ni a todo el grupo que iba estar en la casa de una tal Matsuda, estaba realmente perdido y no sabía si sería buena idea contarles sobre lo sucedido a Souichi y Tetsuhiro.

Kunihiro sentía que lo mejor era no contarles nada e inventar cualquier excusa para rechazar esa invitación familiar, pero el pequeño Souichi había estado atento a los susurros que se dirigían los dos adultos y cuando escuchó el nombre de su hermana, quiso saber de inmediato que estaba ocurriendo.

—Devuélvemelo, ¡ese celular es mío! —exigía Souichi mientras trataba de treparse por las piernas de Masaki quien casi pierde el equilibrio por tener al pequeño aferrado a él. Kunihiro trataba de razonar con el menor, pero este no le hacía caso, es más, le sacaba la lengua, el castaño rogaba internamente tener paciencia. Tan concentrados estaban en lo suyo que no se percataron que un pequeño Morinaga tomó el celular que en un descuido se le cayó a Junya.

—¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien ahí?—se escuchaba una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea

—¡Kanako-chan!, ¡hola! —saludó el pequeño Morinaga, para cuando Kunihiro se percató, Tetsuhiro ya le había resumido a su manera lo que le había sucedido a él y a su pequeño sempai a Kanako y es que ella había estado preguntando el por qué su voz se escuchaba como la de un niño tan pequeño.

Al otro lado de la línea no podían creer lo que el pequeño les había relatado, Kanako había puesto la conversación en altavoz, ahora toda la familia Tatsumi estaba enterada de lo sucedido, esto se estaba saliendo de las manos, pensaba Masaki preocupado.

Kunihiro tomó la responsabilidad y les explicó mejor lo sucedido, aunque trató por un momento negar lo dicho por su hermanito, Kanako le había exigido la verdad, ante eso el castaño ya no pudo mentirle.

Los cuatro se alistaron para ir a la celebración navideña en la casa de la tía de Souichi, este estaba emocionado, Tetsuhiro también lo estaba, pero antes él pidió ir a unas tiendas a comprar sus regalos. Fueron de tienda en tienda a comprar los obsequios, ellos no conocían al resto de los Tatsumi, pero Tetsuhiro sí, él le ayudó a elegir los obsequios, era bueno que conservara todavía alguno de sus recuerdos. Souichi en todo momento miraba las tiendas que ofrecían dulces, él quería que le compraran, tenía hambre nuevamente, pero su orgullo hacía que no se los pidiera, en especial a Junya, este sabía que no era del agrado del pequeño Tatsumi.

—Masaki niisan, quiero galletas con chispas de chocolates—dijo Tetsuhiro mientras señala uno de los puestos que curiosamente era el que Souichi no quitaba de vista—¡Que sean muchas!

—¿Podrás comerlas todas? —preguntó mientras llevaba a ambos niños al puesto de dulces—

—Sempai y yo las comeremos, ¿verdad que sí? —habló con voz entusiasmada mientras volteaba a ver a su pequeño sempai, este no dijo aparentemente nada, pero Tetsuhiro escuchó un bajo "sí" que le hizo sonreír.

Masaki les compró sus dulces y en todo su descanso pudo observar que Tetsuhiro pedía lo que al parecer Souichi quería y no se atrevía a decirle.

Kunihiro apareció media hora después con los obsequios que faltaban. En todo el tiempo que duró el paseo, la pareja de hombres no dejaban de tomarse de las manos y mirarse con amor, de vez en cuando Masaki le robaba un beso a Kunihiro haciendo que este se sonrojara, pero aun así le correspondiera el beso.

Además, que se debía agregar el hecho de que se encontraban al cuidado de dos niños, los cuales no dejaban de correr de un lado a otro, Tetsuhiro era el más inquieto en realidad, por eso Kunihiro tenía que cargarlo para que no se alejara demasiado de ellos, Souichi a regañadientes dejaba que Masaki le tomara de la mano, y así los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida del gran centro comercial a pedir un taxi que los llevaría a la reunión familiar de los Tatsumi.

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Pero qué lindos son! —gritaban emocionadas Kanako y Matsuda al ver las versiones infantiles de Souichi y Tetsuhiro quienes apenas fueron vistos por los Tatsumi, fueron víctimas de abrazos y apretones de mejillas los cuales hicieron llorar al pequeño Morinaga y enojar a Souichi.

Ahora los menores se encontraban escondidos en los protectores brazos de Kunihiro quien no le había hecho mucha gracia ver llorar a su hermanito. Masaki solo se reía sutilmente por lo protector que se estaba comportando su pareja.

Ya más calmados y de haber dado sus respectivas disculpas a los niños, comenzaron con las debidas presentaciones.

En todo momento Kunihiro no despegaba su vista de los niños que ahora, más confiados, comenzaron robarse galletas de la cocina, él los había pillado, pero se hizo el desentendido, Masaki también lo había notado, sentía que su novio estaba comenzando a malcriarlos; a diferencia del castaño, el rubio les dio un leve regaño a los niños por lo que estaban haciendo.

Ya se estaban comportando, sin querer, en los padres de los dos niños.

A la hora de la cena, comenzaron a contar anécdotas de los dos pequeños, unas bastante vergonzosas para los pequeños, la mayoría contadas por Souji y Kunihiro.

Una vez que tocaron las campanadas de las doce y darle numerosos abrazos después, siguió el intercambio la entrega de regalos, era normal que los dos niños recibieran los regalos que les correspondía a su versión adulta, pero aun así ellos no parecían quejarse, estaban más interesado en comerse las galletas que había horneado Matsuda-san. Esos niños solo pensaban en comer.

—Ven Souchi-kun, hay que seguir con las fotos—hablaba un entusiasmado Isogai quien no había desaprovechado la oportunidad de tomar fotos de los dos niños con el resto de la familia, no todos los días tienes la posibilidad de tener al tirano y al ángel como niños, ¿verdad?

—No quiero más fotos, rubio tonto—se quejaba como siempre Souichi mientras que Tetsuhiro parecía disfrutar de las fotos que le tomaba Kanako en esos momentos, ella se había encargado de tomar la mayoría de las fotos, Souji también tomó algunas fotos a su hijo junto a sus hermanos.

La celebración se alargó bastante, ya eran más de la una, Masaki y Kunihiro decidieron regresar al apartamento con los niños, a pesar del pedido de los familiares en quedarse, ellos creyeron que era mejor no seguir abusando de la hospitalidad de los Tatsumi.

Una vez en el apartamento, Kunihiro, cargando a un durmiente Tetsuhiro, se dirigió a una de las habitaciones para acomodarlo en la cama, Masaki hizo lo mismo con Souichi, ambos niños habían quedado profundamente dormidos en el camino.

Había sido un día extraño, pensaron ambos adultos, uno que había iniciado con una llamada al menor de los Morinaga avisándoles de su visita, una llamada que malinterpretó Souichi cuando escuchó el nombre Masaki de los labios de Tetsuhiro y que este saliera tan deprisa del apartamento sin darle muchas explicaciones a su compañero de apartamento, por eso el joven de cabellos largos terminó siguiendo desde lejos a su exkohai encontrándole con el ex amante de este, pues Kunihiro se había ausentado unos minutos hacia los servicios.

Un malentendido tras otro ocasionó que Souichi gritara, se enojara y saliera corriendo como la primera vez que los encontró saliendo de un bar, Morinaga, preocupado, corrió tras de él. Masaki y Kunihiro a su lado, siendo este informado por lo sucedido, los siguieron, no querían causarles más problemas.

Morinaga trataba de detener a su sempai, este no quería escuchar razones, y fue entonces que Souichi se metería a un callejón donde ocurriría una explosión de colores segundos después, algo que asustó a Morinaga y entrara en la nube extraña de colores que se había formado luego de la explosión. Para cuando Masaki y kunihiro llegaron al lugar, dos niños de cinco y de siete años se encontraban en lugar donde deberían estar Morinaga y Tatsumi. Ambos jóvenes se habían convertido en niños.

—Este día ha sido una locura, pero me he divertido como nunca— era el comentario que hacia Masaki mientras terminaba de arropar a ambos niños.

—Tienes razón, a pesar de todo, yo también me divertí— respondió mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hermanito y después de Souichi, ahora tenía una mejor opinión del amigo–novio de su hermano.

Tomados de las manos abandonaron la habitación para dirigirse a la que ellos compartirían, se alistaron a para dormir y una vez dentro de la cama, ambos comenzaron a besarse, había sido iniciativa del rubio, el castaño se había negado al principio, pero al final se dejó llevar, ambos se besaron de manera dulce, después apasionada, tratando de no hacer ruido mientras hacían el amor.

—Feliz navidad, Kunihiro—

—Feliz navidad, Masaki—

Y así ambos adultos durmieron abrazados, esperando seguir disfrutando de su estadía en Nagoya.

 **.**

 **.**

Ya había amanecido, pero los adultos que se encontraban en esa habitación seguían disfrutando del sueño, y hubieran seguido si no fuera porque el portazo de una puerta los despertara de golpe.

—¡No puedo creer que ustedes, par de idiotas, se atrevieran a hacer sus cochinadas en mi cama! —gritaba furioso un joven de cabellos largos, detrás de él, un chico de cabellos azules los miraba preocupado—¡largo de mi habitación!

—¿Tatsumi?— fue lo único que salió de los labios de Kunihiro, pues Masaki todavía no salía de su impresión.

Ya no eran niños, Tetsuhiro y Souichi habían vuelto a ser adultos nuevamente, eso era bueno, pero ahora estaban algo preocupados por su integridad física, al parecer habían tomado la habitación equivocada, pensaron que era el cuarto de Morinaga y por eso se habían tomado algunas libertades en la cama, ahora parecía que pagarían caro por eso.

Kunihiro y Masaki tragaron grueso.

Morinaga quiso calmar a su muy enfadado e indignado sempai, pero este le propino un golpe que lo dejó noqueado un buen rato en el piso de la sala, mientras tanto en la habitación, Souichi sacaba a patadas a la pareja de intrusos, a ellos no les quedó de otra que salir del cuarto solo cubriéndose de sabanas y encerrarse en la habitación de al lado, esperaron ahí hasta que la ira del tirano disminuyera o a que Tetsuhiro reaccionara, lo que ocurriese primero.

 **.**

—Sempai, ya no estés tan enojado, ellos ya se disculparon— hablaba calmadamente Morinaga mientras acomodaba las sabanas limpias en la cama de Souichi, este le gruñó, todavía se encontraba molesto, aunque ese sentir ya había disminuido.

La otra pareja se sentía avergonzada por cómo habían sido encontrados, pero más tranquilos al haber notado que Souichi ya no los fulminaba con la mirada y que se le había ido las ganas de degollarlos vivos, eso era un alivio.

—Ni crean que les voy a perdonar tan fácil lo que han hecho, ¿entendieron? — fue la sentencia que dijo Souichi una vez que salió de su habitación y toparse con la pareja— y justo cuando había comenzado a tener una mejor imagen de ustedes— ese comentario lo susurró para sí mismo, pero fue escuchado por Masaki

—Lo sentimos, Tatsumi, no volverá a pasar— se disculpó nuevamente Junya.

El sempai no dijo nada, la verdad es que su enojo ya había desparecido, pero no quería que se enteraran.

Ya le habían avisado de la noticia a Kanako quien feliz les dijo que fueran a casa a continuar la celebración, Souichi aceptó porque quería eliminar las vergonzosas fotos que habían tomado de él cuando estaba como un niño, Con eso en mente, los cuatro fueron nuevamente a la casa Tatsumi.

Pero tal parecía que su día normal iba a dejar de ser eso nuevamente.

-¿Sempai? -

—¿qué ocurre, Morinaga? — preguntó sin dejar de caminar

—¿Dónde están niisan y Masaki-san?—

Ante esa pregunto, el rubio platinado recién se había dado cuenta que faltaba dos personas de su grupo, ambos, preocupados, buscaron por todos lados, hasta que Souichi recordó a Morinaga podía llamar por celular a su hermano.

Eso hizo, no esperó escuchar la voz de una niña, la misma que los había convertido en niños al inicio. Eso solo significaba problemas.

No se equivocaron.

Llegaron al lugar donde les había indicado la menor, el lugar, la tienda de empeños. Una vez adentro se encontraron a la niña, a la ancianita llamada Kaede y en una esquina sentados en el sofá, Kunihiro y Masaki convertidos en niños de siete años cada uno.

Al parecer otra de las travesuras de la niña.

—¡Esto es el colmo!, ¡¿acaso no puede tener controlada a su nieta?!—

Souichi se encontraba furioso, enojado, encolerizado, irritado, todos los sinónimos que pudieran existir y aun así no alcanzarían para describir el sentir del joven de cabellos largos. Por otro lado, Morinaga se encontraba feliz abrazando a los dos niños, en especial a Kunihiro quien no dejaba de quejarse de lo meloso que era su hermano menor.

—Tetsuhiro, ¡ya no me abraces! — dijo el pequeño castaño un tanto irritado por las muestras de afecto— ¡Masaki, deja de reírte!

—Lo siento— respondía el pequeño rubio, pero sin verse ni un poco arrepentido, pues trataba de controlar su risa con sus pequeñas manitas, pero era inútil, así que no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada que hizo inflar los cachetes del pequeño castaño debido a lo avergonzado que se sentía.

Morinaga también se reía, pero esta se detuvo a ver la mirada molesta que le dirigía su niisan, este trataba de no ponerse a llorar por lo indignado que se sentía, Tetsuhiro se disculpó y comenzó a abrazarlo, esta vez de una manera menos efusiva, buscaba relajarlo. Kunihiro correspondió el abrazo, había estado asustado cuando vio que su cuerpo había tomado la apariencia de un niño, así que se sintió mejor cuando su hermano lo abrazó.

—Oye, Morinaga deja de perder el...

Souichi no pudo terminar su oración, pues su exkohai le hizo señas de que guardara silencio por un momento, el rubio platinado entendió al ver el pequeño cuerpo de Kunihiro temblar, así que salió de la habitación acompañado del pequeño Masaki quien entendió que debía dejar al par de hermanos solos por un momento.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? — preguntó seriamente Souichi al niño que lo acompañaba

—Kunihiro se asustó de su apariencia— respondió el pequeño mientras tomaba la mano de Souichi— yo también estoy algo asustado, vamos a regresar a la normalidad, ¿verdad?

El mayor asintió, por suerte, el hechizo era el mismo que habían utilizado en el sempai y Tetsuhiro, solo tenían que esperar a que el efecto se terminara.

Está demás decir que Souichi salió del lugar sintiéndose indignado por cómo habían sucedido nuevamente el embrollo, internamente pensaba miles de formas de cerrar ese lugar, eso de la magia debería estar prohibido, pensaba Souichi.

—Sempai, ve el lado positivo del asunto— el nombrado gruñó esperando una explicación— que podremos cuidarlos como ellos lo hicieron con nosotros, ¿acaso no me contaste que querías devolverle el favor?

Ante esas palabras, Souichi dejó escapar su enojo, era cierto, a pesar de que todo había comenzado con una travesura, él había disfrutado del tiempo que estuvo transformado en un niño al lado del hermano y el ex de su exkohai, se había dado cuenta que no eran tan malas personas como había creído en un principio y también ahora tenía una mejor opinión de ese par.

—Está bien, pero ninguna palabra a ese par de enanos, ¿entendido? — dijo Souichi mientras se sonrojaba al sentir un beso en su mejilla.

Morinaga estaba feliz y él también lo estaba.

—¿Ya nos podemos ir? — preguntó uno de los niños, hacia un rato que habían visto al de adultos platicar algo serio y le habían dado su espacio, sabían del carácter de Souichi y no querían hacerle enojar aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—Sí— respondió Morinaga mientras cargaba a su pequeño niisan, ante esa acción, Masaki levantó sus manos en dirección de Souichi, este soltó un gran suspiro para después agacharse y cargar al pequeño rubio.

Los cuatro se fueron rumbo a la casa de Matsuda-san, ya imaginando lo mucho que se sorprenderían cuando los vieran de nuevo, pero Kunihiro y Masaki siendo niños esta vez.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de empeños.

—Lo hiciste a propósito, Sakura.—

—Lo sé abuela, pero es que me preocupaba mucho ese par, por eso pensé que si los convertía en niños se solucionarían las cosas.

La ancianita sabía que desde un inicio la transformación de Souichi y Tetsuhiro en niños había sido a propósito, que era algo que había planeado su nieta, ella le dijo que era por una buena causa.

—Aun así, estarás castigada jovencita, no era necesario que transformaras a Kunihiro y a su pareja también.

La niña se quería quejar, pero decidió mejor aceptar su castigo, y es que no le había dicho a su abuela que en el caso de la segunda pareja si había sido un accidente. Aun así, sonrió al recordar a ese grupo tan singular, esperaba que la próxima vez que se reunieran para estas fechas no sean tan dramáticos y dialoguen antes de salir huyendo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer este pequeño oneshot, espero que les haya gustado n_n**

 **Saludos a mi manada pingüino, gracias chicas por estar este año también conmigo, espero que siga habiendo muchos más, las quiero.**

 **Atte: Mari-chan**


End file.
